


i wonder what you wear

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: For someone so protective of his secret identity, it sure didn't take much to get him talking toRed Mist.





	i wonder what you wear

**Author's Note:**

> title bastardized from the wombats' [ your body is a weapon](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/wombats/yourbodyisaweapon.html)
> 
> also hey I have a favor to ask yall! I went to reread a fic and it looks like it's gone from ao3; if you have any info on a fic where Chris and Dave rp as red mist and kickass, respectively, out of curiosity, and end up doing a porn roleplay, please please please hit me up here or on my [tumblr! ](https://www.sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com)

Kick-Ass is an idiot.

Post-patrol, eating pizza and chatting, the topic of crushes and dating and all that came up.

Kick-Ass had completely spilled his guts -- about being interested in girls _and_ guys, and how he knew that because of this guy at his school, and what a huge crush he has on Chris D'Amico. All to Chris D'Amico's _face._

To his credit, he probably didn't expect Red Mist would know who that is, or to be him. But he also gave up his name at the end of the night, and all Chris had to ask was, "What'd you say your real name was, again?"

He hadn't said it, but he spilled that too -- Dave. _Dave_.

Dave who goes to his school, eats lunch in the cafeteria with two friends, and has pretty blue-green eyes.

Chris can find a Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a favor to ask yall! I went to reread a fic and it looks like it's gone from ao3; if you have any info on a fic where Chris and Dave rp as red mist and kickass, respectively, out of curiosity, and end up doing a porn roleplay, please please please hit me up here or on my [tumblr! ](https://www.sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com)


End file.
